


Hostage Love

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, criminal, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: Nino is a gang leader but someone kills his men. One day he tried to kill this man who was stronger than him...





	1. Chapter 1

Ohno Satoshi came in with a sigh, letting his bag fall at the entrance and took off his shoes before slouching on his couch, nonchalantly. He had still spent his day running, fighting, killing, and grazing death. Ohno was the kind of person with a tender heart, someone calm, yet he changed completely when he "worked", he became sure of himself and terribly arrogant. He was not schizophrenic, had no dual personality. He was just trying to adapt and survive.  
Not far away was Ninomiya Kazunari. He was hanging out in a dark place and seemed to be torturing a man, laughing almost devilishly. Kazunari was young and famous in the city and not really for good reason ... He laughed softly as he walked towards the tied man who moaned and cried like a child.

\- Tell me who it is. He has already killed many of my men.  
\- I ... I do not know! We do not know his name .... I ...

The young man sighed and held out his hand to one of his men who gave him a knife.

\- Are you sure of yourself ?  
\- I swear I do not know anything! We only call him by his nickname!  
\- Tell me everything ~  
\- Riida, he calls himself Riida ...!  
\- Riida, do you mean as a leader?  
\- Hai!  
\- How is it supposed to help me!? Ninomiya shouted. Too bad for you my cute...  
\- Noooo !!

Ninomiya sliced through the captive's throat, which quickly emptied into his blood in a muffled sound. The young killer smiled as he wiped the bleeding blade of his knife on a cloth.

\- Well, well, where are you hiding you naughty little mouse? he smiles dangerously.

Ninomiya Kazunari was, despite his young age, the most powerful gang leader in Tokyo, the most respected and the only real leader in the underground world. He had spent years gaining this place, conspiracy, strategy, treason, he the little orphan without wingspan. And here it is that Riida threatened his little personalized hell.

\- Nino? 

\- Hum?

\- Why are you smiling ?

\- Ah Sho, sighed happily the gang leader, it was a long time that I had not titillated well, he smiled more beautiful.

The brown man put his knife in the leather case at his waist before joining his friend, putting a hand over his shoulder.

\- Prepare yourself, we will have fun.  
\- Ninomiya-san! I think I've located it!  
\- You better not to plant yourself. He said a little grumpy.  
\- Well ... It's not every day that we manage to sulk the great Ninomiya Kazunari!  
\- Shut up Sho. I do not sulk.

Sho just laughed while following his friend.

\- We noticed that he spends almost every day here. Said the young man showing an alley on the map of his computer. Around 8:30 pm, that is in ... A quarter of an hour.  
\- Great. It's going to be his birthday! Said Nino with a bad smile.

Then he went to this famous lane with an atrium where Sho could guide him.

\- It's him, he's coming!  
\- Eh? This guy ?  
\- ...  
\- Sho?  
\- ...  
\- Sho do you hear me?  
\- Go there it's him. And on the other hand, baka, you forgot your microphone. I can not hear you.  
\- Tsk ... Do not insult me ... He grumbled even if no one heard him.

The man passed and Kazunari began to follow him in the alley, as naturally as possible. The other suddenly pressed the pace and turned to the right.

\- Shit he walks fast.  
\- Kazu, I do not know if you hear me but we can not see, the PC has just gone out so do not try anything alone.  
\- As if something could happen to me ...

It was decided that he turned, discovering with rage that the man was no longer in his field of vision. Then he began to walk a little faster and suddenly felt attracted to the back. He widened his eyes as he saw the so-called "Riida" in front of him, blocking him against a wall. And for the first time in a few years, Kazunari felt a little panicked.

\- Kazu come back we'll see this tomorrow, I ...

Then he heard nothing more, stunned by Satoshi who dragged him home, a few meters away, where no one could see him dragging an unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohno looked curiously at the booty he had brought home a few hours ago. He approached so close that he could feel the menthol breath of his prisoner. He detail his thin face and slowly moved away. He didn't know why this boy was following him, but the marks on the knuckles of his hands and the dagger he had found on him were already good indicators of who the individual was.  
The stranger didn't seem to want to wake up, Ohno began to wonder if he didn't tap a little too hard when the man flickered his eyes in a painful groan.  
Kazunari wake up suddenly before slightly rocking. When his vision became clear he detailed the apartment in which he was. Figurines, magazines and fishing rods, paintings, some mangas. An apartment who looks like a teenage room.

\- Hello, the owner smiled quietly, putting a cup of tea under the nose of a perplexed Ninomiya.

\- What am I doing here? Grumbled the disturbed gang leader.

\- You followed me and I saw the dagger, I imagine that it was not for kindly call me so I knocked you out and brought back here to know more before deciding if I should kill you or if it is not necessary, Satoshi finishes.

Kazunari's eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

\- Is there something funny?  
\- You're really ... Suicidal! Nino continued, still laughing.  
\- I think this kind of replica means that I have to kill you.  
\- Well, let's see!  
\- That's what you wanted to do, no? To kill me.

The youngest kept his bad smile stuck to his face, his black gaze on Ohno, who remained imperturbable.

\- No really, you attack me, you take me to your home, you threaten me, and all without having tied me ... You're crazy.  
\- What are you waiting for then?

Ninomiya became more and more annoyed with the serene attitude of the man in front of him, he lost his smile, causing the one of Satoshi. Angry, he sat up and threw himself at him but he did not have time to understand, he found himself flat on the ground, Ohno above threatening his dagger. His chest was crushed on the ground as the older man's hand pressed against his skull to keep him on the ground. Kazunari let out a grunt of frustration out of his mouth while trying to analyze his environment in the hope of getting out of there.

\- You will not get out of here. Ohno whispered softly.  
\- Son of a bitch !!  
\- Hahaha! How can someone with such an innocent face be so violent? He laughed.  
\- Go to hell. Fuck you well.

Satoshi had finally tied the wrists of his victim and carried him to his bed where he also tied him.

\- Let me! What are you going to do here? !! Let me ! Nino shouted, starting to panic.  
\- Aww that's cute, Satoshi whispered almost as Ninomiya had stopped struggling, looking worried.  
\- Shut up ! Whispered the gang leader.

Ohno smiled before moving away from the bed to join the kitchen a little further, seeming to prepare a new cup of tea. Ninomiya watched him, lighting the television, bringing the cup to his lips.

\- Umai, sighed with pleasure Satoshi.

Ninomiya frowned, disturbed by this man, so strange and peaceful as it was disturbing.

********

\- News ?

\- No, no, Sho sighed, clutching his head in both hands. - Why he never listens to me! He thinks himself invinsible!

\- I'm sure he's fine, the positive man tried.

\- Aiba, you don't understand ... even if he's fine, the fact that he is not here to lead is going to fuck a hell ...

\- Hum ... Jun can take over for the moment, it's his brother after all ...

\- Half-brother ... and Jun is waiting for that! Take his place.

\- Not wrong ... but they have the same interest, the same purpose.

\- But not the same methods, sighed Sho raising his head, drawn features. - Jun is far too sadistic.

\- It's true that my brother is a real angel fallen from the sky, sneered the concerned, entering the room, smiling.

\- Jun, Sho sighed. - Always listen to the doors...

\- It didn't bother you that I was sadistic when it was to save you. And, I'm here because I'm worried about Kazunari.

\- I think so, Sakurai smiled strangely, slowly getting up. - We have no way to locate it, the only thing to do is to go there and see if there are clues.

\- I'm coming with you, ordered Matsumoto determined.

\- It works, Mas', come too, your talents as a tracker will be useful.

The three men left for the alley in the middle of Tokyo in the Harajuku neighborhood where they had tracked the Riida a few days earlier. They passed the lane in review but no trace of a fight, blood, no witness.

\- There's a camera in the store across the way, with luck it'll have filmed something, Masaki said cheerfully.

\- I cannot believe Kazu got so easily, Jun told Sho, ignoring the remark.

As soon as she entered the figurine shop in front of the alley, the landlady greeted them politely, more out of apprehension at having that kind of man in her establishment than by good manners.

\- We need to see the surveillance video of last night, the one that overlooks the street, announced Sakurai.

Without a word the mature woman complied and disappeared into the small reserve before reappearing laptop in hand.

\- Gentlemen, she said gently, handing them the material.

\- Thank you, smiled Masaki.

The camera was not filming the alley but she was filming the sidewalks just ahead. After almost half an hour of fast-paced viewing, Sho stopped the video as the silhouette of a man wearing another unconscious semblance on his back appeared on the screen.

\- Shit, Sakurai sighed as the two figures disappeared.

\- It's going to be long, but we can walk up the street with the cameras in the shops, Masaki offered, much less confident about their boss's situation.

\- Gentlemen ... I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who keeps the video for 48 hours, the others are content to film surveillance but it doesn't record, says the owner.

\- Damn ...Sho added, tightening his eyes with his right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Sorry for the delay but I have exams so not that much time but here a new chapter, I hope you'll like it !

When Ninomiya opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep and that he was alive. Night had fallen and what he noticed then made his eyes wide in amazement. His captor was sleeping peacefully by his side in the bed simply dressed in a pajama bottoms.

\- It's a joke! Ninomiya was annoyed, annoyed that his abductor was absolutely not afraid of him, simply because he was tied up.

Then Nino found that what was clasping his hands was less tight and Ohno seemed to have kicked it off the bed. He frowned, but no matter what, it was his only chance to leave. He tried to free his hands but ended up burning his wrists. He sat up silently and got out of bed looking for something to free himself. He held a laugh as he saw a bottle of lube on one of the bedroom furniture. He smiled in view of his future release but also and especially because the kidnapper has it. He did not really have time to think about what the oldest was doing with it, he took it, wringing his hands a bit to put on his wrists. He freed his hands with ease and began searching for the keys. But it was without counting on Satoshi, who had been watching him for a while, with an attentive and curious eye. When he realized that Nino was going to escape soon he got up from his bed.

\- Interesting. He said, making the youngest startle.

Nino was starting to think he would never get out of here.

\- I should not have detach you from the bed ... Besides, why didn't you kill me?

The youngest didn't know what to answer, he felt helpless against the other who approached him.

\- You're interesting Nino ... He said, a smile stuck to the face.

\- And you are annoying! retorted Ninomiya, oppressed by the sudden proximity of her captor. - What is your goal?

\- You're the clan leader I killed four members recently, right? Ohno asked.

Ninomiya looked up at the man.

\- Then I'm sorry for your casualities. You must know that I am only the executor in this story.

Ninomiya frowned.

\- It doesn't change anything. 

\- But your men were dogs, so I have no regrets. Satoshi added with a soft smile.

Ninomiya put all his strength into the fist that he stuck to his captor who bent slightly in shock.

Satoshi lifted his head with blood on his lip. He wiped his mouth calming his laughter before giving Kazunari a violent neck that fell to the ground. Ohno sat on his stomach on the floor, firmly immobilizing his wrists. Kazunari groaned in discontent, a trickle of blood now flowing from his lip as well.

\- Really interesting. Satoshi murmured.

He removed his belt before joining Ninomiya's wrists to tie him up again. He smiles at the deeply angry look of the chieftain. Ohno let his fingers slide down to touch the bloody lip of his captive, wiping the drop of blood to spread it on the white skin of his chin, with an appreciative look.

\- You're really crazy. Growled Ninomiya, a strange point forming in his lower abdomen because of the somewhat sadistic gaze and gentle smile of his captor.

\- Do you prefer the bed or the bathroom? asked the man, still sitting on his stomach.

\- What? Ninomiya whispered, his heart beating faster despite him.

\- I have to buy things, so do you prefer that I attach you on the bed or the radiator of the bathroom? smiled Ohno proud of the misunderstanding he had voluntarily created.

The youngest didn't answer as Ohno expected, but he moved, desperate to leave.

 - You don't seem to want to understand. You will not come out of here. Unless I decide otherwise.

Satoshi gave him a rather sweet smile before lifting him up. He wanted to move it forward but Ninomiya resisted, so the oldest took a knife, placing the tip against his prisoner's cheek.

 - It would be really sad to ruin your face. He whispered in his ear.  
 - You're fucking crazy...

The oldest decided to tie him in his bathroom. Once Nino was attached to the radiator, he removed everything that could have helped his release and looked at him.

*****

\- It's really worrying. Jun said, sitting on the chair that Nino usually occupied, his legs crossed.

\- It's worrying since the beginning. Sakurai gasped, with a disdainful glance at Matsumoto and his falsely involved attitude.

\- What can we do ? Asked Aiba, almost begging.

\- There's nothing we can do if we don't wait ... Matsumoto sighed.

\- Wait for what ? Asked Sho annoyed.

\- That Kazunari, if he is still alive, manages to make us a sign.

\- No ...Sakurai whispered, standing up. - If you don't want to do anything, I'll do it and find him.

****

Ninomiya woke up because of a smell. He fluttered his eyelids before opening his eyes. In front of him, Satoshi sat cross-legged in the narrowness of the bathroom, smiling, holding in his hands a steaming bowl.

\- Umai. He said, drinking a miso soup. - You want some ? I did it, Ohno smiled gently.

Ninomiya frowned before sighing.

\- Yeah ... He mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

As he didn't hear any movement from his captor, he raised his head, opening his eyes again and putting it on the man who was watching. Ninomiya rolled his eyes before biting the inside of his cheek.

\- Please, he growled almost.

Ohno smiled, annoying his opposite, before getting up with agility. He untied Kazunari's handcuffs with one hand.

\- A bowl is waiting for you in the living room. I'm cooking fish. He added cheerfully.

\- Damn ... Ninomiya sighed when the other had left the room.

He stood up, his weak body and his growling stomach.  
When he arrived in the living room, he threw himself on his bowl before sniffing him suspiciously, making Ohno smile again.  
Ninomiya drank a little bit before finishing off his bowl.

\- It's good ... he almost rasped.

\- Thank you, Ohno retorted gently.

The clan chief detailed his calm face.

\- What's your name ?

\- Riida.

\- Your real name. Ninomiya insisted.

Ohno just smiled.

\- You are not going to tell me, that's it huh?  
\- Why do you want to know that ? What's up to you?  
\- That would make you more human. Then you know my name.  
\- No, I don't want to.

Ninomiya looked up at him, a gleam of defiance in his eyes.

\- Clearly, what's the point of keeping me here? I mean, why don't you kill me?  
\- That would not be funny.  
\- You're weird.  
\- You're too.

Nino just frowned and then Ohno went back to take care of his fish. The youngest sighed before looking at his surroundings.

\- When I will go out, I will take revenge for that.  
\- I didn't hurt you.  
\- You're holding me.  
\- It would be sequestration if I tied you in a cellar.  
\- You're really stupid! It's clearly sequestration what you do!  
\- But I'm not mean to you. I could have but I didn't hurt you.  
\- You made me bleed.  
\- You started.  
\- You are a kid.  
\- No more than you. Said Satoshi smiling. Do you have any food or other allergies?   
\- Not to my knowledge.  
\- Is there anything you don't like?  
\- The psychopaths who keep me locked up.  
\- Stop that.  
\- Let me go. I won't kill you.  
\- First I don't trust you, you are a gang leader and a killer. Secondly, I don't want to.

*****

\- Sho it's useless. You just risk getting fucked. And believe me, if he were dead we would already know.  
\- Are you serious ? Do you really care about your brother Jun ?!  
\- Don't say nonsense ! Of course I do.  
\- It's you who says nonsense! Why are you reacting like that? We are talking about Kazunari's life. Your brother.  
\- I know. And I'm sure he's fine.  
\- No. He'll be fine when he'll be here!

Jun smiled, which irritated Sho a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and all ><


	4. Chapter 4

It was pitch-dark in Ohno's apartment, who was sleeping. Ninomiya tied to his left in the bed. He could let him sleep on the floor in the bathroom or anywhere else in the apartment, but no, it had to be here. Practically stuck to him. A few centimeters and Kazunari could strangle the man in his sleep, but even if they could move, his hands were too tight to each other to achieve it. He sighed watching him sleep quietly, his mouth open.

\- Who the hell are you ... whispered the clan leader, finally putting his face against the pillow, his eyes stuck on Ohno. He finally flutters his eyes before falling asleep quickly.

\- Nino ~ Nino ~, called an amused voice.

Ninomiya opened his eyes with difficulty. The face too close to Satoshi.

\- I didn't think you were kind of cuddly, smiled happily Ohno.

The youngest took a long time to understand before finally seeing that he had largely encroached on the opposite side of the bed, his bust glued to Ohno, a leg slightly entangled with that of the older one. He disengaged himself in a movement too violent, falling on the other side of the bed can not catch up with his hands tied.

Ohno stretched out of nothing before coming to see him on the ground.

\- No need to be ashamed, smiled the elder with an indescribable gaze.

\- Shut up ! Ninomiya screamed blushing at having used his captor as a teddy bear.

The clan leader had more than enough, he could not stand this guy one more day.

-Will you keep me captive for a long time? Because if yes, it would be nice to let me wash! 

\- Do you want to wash? Of course, come on, Ohno smirked. - Here you go.

\- You don't detach me? Do you plan to wash my back maybe? Ninomiya growled.

\- Oh of course.

Ohno take off the bonds of his younger brother, observing with delight the purple marks on the wrists of his prisoner, which didn't escape to him.

\- You're a real sadist. He growled, rubbing his aching left wrist.

\- Well you took a shower, smiled Ohno.

\- I'm waiting for you to leave, Nino said badly.

For answer Ohno crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

\- You piss me off!

\- That's it or you stay dirty.

\- Get out! Ninomiya got a little embarrassed.

Satoshi uncrossed his arms, his smile quickly erased. He advanced to be only a few centimeters from the clan leader who was watching him, a spark of defiance in his eyes.

\- An advice, avoid shouting at me, warns Ohno with a dangerously low voice.

\- Otherwise what ? You think I'm going to let myself be done by a perverse psychopath? Growled Ninomiya.

The two men glanced at each other before Satoshi abdicated.

\- Perfect. I go out but I leave the door open. A single suspicious sound and I enter, then, doesn't attempt anything.

Kazunari sighed relieved. He had at least won that.

Ohno entered the bathroom to drop some clothes belonging to him for Ninomiya. He jumped and turned to hide his intimacy under the laughter of the oldest.

\- You look pretty well, fuck ~  
\- Shut up. Nino answered coldly.  
\- Hm, I dropped you some things on the furniture there. I put yours to wash. Ohno said before leaving.

*****

The youngest began his fourth beer when Satoshi arrived, his hair still a little wet from his shower, remaining stuck on what he saw.

\- Damn you exaggerate! I had taken a pack of six!  
\- It was you who told me to serve me, idiot ... Nino said, his voice weak, accompanied by a small laugh. Then, I want to forget my crappy life.  
\- … I am sorry.

The gang leader didn't answer, finishing his bottle at once before placing his head on the table. He looked so weak once drunk.

\- If I have to stay locked up all my life here, I'd at least know your name ... Kazunari whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
\- My name is Ohno Satoshi.  
\- Satoshi ... Do you know what's funny about all this?  
\- What Nino ?

Satoshi was sweet in his words, his prisoner had drunk so if he showed him sweetness he would not remember. He could not help but find him cute, and that from the beginning.

\- The worst thing is that you almost gave me a nice erection! Nino exclaimed before exploding with laughter.

The older man said nothing, biting his lip slightly.

\- Satoshi ... He groans before getting up, rocking dangerously.

Ohno approached him to help but the other fell just before.

\- Let me go back ... please ... Kazunari breathed as Satoshi lifted him up.  
\- No. I have already told you. 

Ninomiya then flung herself on him, sitting at his pelvis. He grabbed his t-shirt and started to move his hips.

\- Hey! What do you think you're doing here ?! Ohno exclaimed, grabbing his hands, pushing him away.

Nino's gaze seemed lost on him. They remained thus to look at each other, breath short.

\- If you think you're escaping like that, Ohno breathed uncomfortably before clearing himself.

\- I'm just drunk, Ninomiya justified himself ashamed and angry with himself.

\- With four beers ... Ohno replied frustrated, the urge, twisting painfully his lower abdomen.

This mission was starting to get complicated, he thought, sighing, the towel tied around his waist that had failed to fall. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing Ninomiya's wrist, which he dragged unceremoniously to his bed, handcuffing him to the metal bar under the glare of the youngest man who didn't say anything.

*****

\- Are you serious ? laughs almost Matsumoto, phone at his ear. - I never thought that!

Sakurai listened attentively to Matsumoto since his phone rang a little earlier, hidden behind the thick curtain that separated the meeting room from the reserve. In recent days he had strong suspicions about the disappearance of Ninomiya. Jun was ready to do anything to take the head of the clan.

\- Good, listen, if he bothers you that much, I increase your pay but I need more time here, continued Matsumoto lower.

Sakurai squinted his eyes, suspiciously.

\- Ten thousand ... ok, sighed the brown, a hand in his hair a little long. - And an advice, put thing on his mouth if you don't want to go crazy.

******


	5. Chapter 5

Ohno sighed, losing interest of the television to look at Ninomiya, lie on the bed, asleep. A week had passed since the shower scene and Ohno kept thinking about it. Ninomiya himself had become even more grumpy and unlivable. The man sighed, opening his last beer before drinking it in one go.

\- Aaahg ... he sighed annoyed, waking Ninomiya who straightened, frowning.

\- You can not make less noise, sighed Nino grumbling before lying down in a sigh.

\- I can not be locked here anymore ... I want to fish. Complains the oldest.

\- You tell me that! the clan chief straightened up again to glare at his captor. - I've been bedridden for a week!

\- If you think it's nice to live with you, you're wrong, Ohno sighed wearily.

\- I didn't ask you anything! So shut up and let me sleep or relax me! shouted the youngest thump on the pillow, tired of this situation.

Ohno looked up and saw the tears of rage and exhaustion in the eyes of his hostage for whom he pityed for a moment. He stood up limply, heading for his bed to detach Ninomiya who remained silent. Just released, he hastened to go to the bathroom while Satoshi found his place on his couch. He glanced outside before sighing, closing his eyes nostalgically. When Kazunari reappeared in the living room, Ohno fell asleep. He detailed for a moment, hesitating to take advantage of the situation.

\- Don't think about it ... Satoshi whispered without opening his eyes.

Ninomiya sighed, which made the older man smile softly.

\- Come watch TV if you want.

Niniomiya hesitated before taking a seat on the couch slipping his feet against Ohno's thigh.

\- You take all the space, said the chieftain.

\- Do you always complain? Ohno retorted, his eyes still closed before he grabbed Kazunari's feet, blindly, and put them on his thighs, letting his hands rest on his fine ankles.

Ninomiya prepared to protest and then lingered again on the closed eyes of the man before letting his eyes glance over his chest and stomach. He ends up relaxing enjoying the warmth in the oldest hands.  
The oldest man let his fingers trace the younger's ankles, who could not help but shudder.

\- I didn't allow you to touch me.  
\- Dare to say that you don't like  
\- I don't like it.  
\- Liar. Ohno answered simply with a little smile.

The other didn't answer, just closing his eyes after a breath.

\- You want to play ? Satoshi suddenly offered.  
\- What?  
\- Video games. You want ?  
\- Tsk, I'm going to smash you so I hope you're ready. And what do I win?  
\- Nothing. Anyway I will win.  
\- Of course we'll see that! And if there are no stakes it's not funny.  
\- What do you want ? Sighed the oldest man.  
\- A massage.  
\- Eh? Are you joking?  
\- Not at all ! I am chained every day and I can not move, I have the right to that.  
\- Very well. But if I win it's the same.  
\- No problem, I'll crush you.

Satoshi proposed a Mario kart, Nino nodded as he savored his future victory. It was his favorite game so there was no way he would lose.

*****

\- What is this bullshit ?! Sho exclaimed.  
\- What?  
\- It's you, huh! It was you who made him disappear!  
\- What are you saying?!  
\- I heard you on the phone. Where is he ?  
\- You're paranoid, really. I tell you I didn't do anything and this phone call has nothing to do with him.  
\- You lie. I know you're just an asshole. Sakurai says, his eyes dark.

Jun grabbed his collar violently, looking even darker.

\- Stop believing yourself almighty. And stop believing that you know everything. Kazunari is fine.

*****

Nino's laughter resonated in the room, it was an almost hysterical laugh.

\- Yatta! I knew it !  
\- Shit!  
\- You thought you were stronger than anything but no! Aaaah ... ~ I'm happy!

Satoshi looked at his face, he saw his sincere smile for the first time. It was not a sly or defiant smile, he was sweet and happy. He ended up smiling, getting up and pushing the youngest to his bed, lying on his stomach.

\- I understood Nino.

He let out an involuntary sigh when Ohno finally sat down in his back, starting to caress his shoulders.

\- I'll take care of your wrists if you stay wise. He said in a whisper.  
\- Why so much kindness? Kazunari asked after a teasing laugh.  
\- I am human first of all. He said, touching with his fingertips the purple marks around the wrists of the youngest.  
\- Hm. He replied simply closing his eyes.

******

Matsumoto had played his game well. The clan had almost forgotten their former leader, finding the brother gifted for business. Business had been going better for the last few months and there were only a few incidents between gangs, with Matsumoto quickly becoming known for its unparalleled sadism.  
Sakurai had been searching for his friend without success. He had ended up moving away from the clan accompanied by Masaki, taking the direction of the bar where the members met after their dirty work.

Sakurai was standing behind the bar serving his guests noisy and drunk for the most part.

\- A beer, please, smiled a friendly man whom he had never seen before.

He served him quickly, returning his smile, it was not often that he was entitled to a little humanity in this business. During the evening, he chatted briefly with the man, exchanging on the various kind of beers quickly drifting on the rock music in which bathed the bar. The stranger paid, greeting Sakurai with a nod as he left the bar, smiling.

Sakurai cleaned the table with good mood, satisfied to have been able to discuss with a sober client. His eyes were quickly attracted by a paper folded under the empty glass of the unknown. He grabs it, the flyer to discover a short word written by hand.

"Nino is fine."

Sakurai's eyes widened in surprise before rushing out, but the street was deserted.

*****

\- Satoshi?

\- Hum? Smiled gently the man before bringing his bowl of Miso soup to his lips.

\- This afternoon, can you do something for me?

\- What?

\- Can you buy a bouquet of flowers ...

Ninomiya looked away with a veil of sadness in his eyes.

\- It's the anniversary of my mother's death today.

Satoshi detailed the young man, he had lost his mother too years ago and he could not imagine being deprived of visiting her grave.

\- If you promise to be wise and keep your mask, I can take you there, Satoshi said.

Ninomiya looked up surprised. For months that he was locked up, he had gradually and by necessity, created a very strange link with his kidnapper, he could almost consider him as his friend but he didn't think there was any trust between them.

\- But you must promise me not trying to escape, Ohno warned firmly.

Ninomiya seemed to think. Putting his pride aside, he had finally admitted that Satoshi was quicker, stronger than he was, he was unlikely to go very far and ruin Ohno's early confidence in attempting an escape. He ended up acquiescing softly.

\- So we'll go to 3pm when it starts to get less hot, it's okay?

Ninomiya lost himself in the sweetness that emanated from Satoshi at this moment.

\- Thank you,Kazunari whispered softly.


End file.
